marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Janet Stein (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Victor Stein (husband, deceased); Chase Stein (son); Hunter Stein (brother-in-law) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Los Angeles, California; Malibu House, Malibu, California | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Scientist | Education = | Origin = Human scientist and engineer | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Marine Vivarium, Pacific Ocean near Los Angeles, California | Creators = Brian K. Vaughan; Adrian Alphona | First = Runaways #1 | Death = Runaways #17 | Overview = Janet Stein is a super-scienist criminal, the mother of Chase Stein, wife of Victor Stein, and a founding member of The Pride. | HistoryText = Origins Janet Stein and her husband Victor were accomplished and well-regarded engineers. The couple made their fortune from inventing a tool that removes stickers from CDs. As world-renowned brilliant scientists and inventors even Tony Stark was once impressed by their work. being summoned by the Gibborim]] The Pride The couple was summoned by the Gibborim to be the "The Wise Men" in the Pride with promises of power, wealth, and eternal life. As members of the Pride, the Steins used their advanced technology and engineering skills to assist in ruling the Los Angeles underworld, sacrificing to the Gibborim, protecting their turf, and disposing of threats to their power for a quarter of a century. Together they created the Fistigons, the Leapfrog, and a device to contain a human soul. They also worked closely with Marcus Roston before falling out with him. Three years after the founding of the Pride, it was Janet's unexpected pregnancy and decision to give her chance at eternal life to her unborn child that convinced the other Pride members to do the same. Although Janet was not physically abusive to her son, she was emotionally abusive. At age 10, Chase won a trophy for the little league MVP; Janet made him throw it away, promising that they'd save awards for "important" things. She also was complicit in her husband's physical abuse of Chase. Janet and Victor died in the Marine Vivarium with the other members of the Pride during the failed Rite of Thunder. | Powers = | Abilities = testing their inventions]] * Genius Intelligence: Stein was already a genius inventor, but the Gibborim increased it when she came under their service. As the scientists and engineers of the group she and her husband created advanced weapons, tech, and transport for the The Pride. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Unstable Molecules * Abstract | Transportation = * Leapfrog (formerly) | Weapons = * Fistigons * Footstigons * Universal Weapon | Notes = * Janet is more whimsical than Victor in her engineering designs. | Trivia = again]] * Prior to battling him, Janet and Victor Stein met Tony Stark at an exo-skeleton conference in Geneva. * Janet knows of Reed Richards and considers him an insufferable blowhard. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Inventors Category:Engineers Category:Robotics Category:Millionaires Category:Crimelords Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Stein Family